


What Could Have Happened

by Elly916



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24134893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elly916/pseuds/Elly916
Summary: My imagining of Levi and Nico after the elevator incident, (before having seen the actual episode).
Relationships: Nico Kim & Levi Schmitt, Nico Kim/Levi Schmitt
Comments: 5
Kudos: 63





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story I have ever written. I started writing it before Season 15, Episode 8 premiered, trying to imagine in my head what might follow in the episode, not exactly having faith that the writers would put out an episode that I would like. Honestly, the episode did turn out well. But, with everything going on right now, I decided to take the plunge and put my writing out there and see what happens. Obviously, this doesn't totally follow canon, but it's just how I could imagine a conversation going at that time. Hopefully more chapters to follow? Though I'll be honest and say I really have no idea what I'm doing. Feedback is appreciated.

It was one of the worst storms the Seattle area had seen in years. It was a usual day at the hospital, no crazy injuries or accidents just yet. The news stations were broadcasting weather updates almost all day, advising people to stay inside and to only go out if absolutely necessary.

Levi was of course, at the hospital, debating in his head if he could find a way to leave before the worst part of the storm hit. If not, he’d have to spend who knows how long in the same building as Dr. Nico Kim. After Dr. Kim kissed him and then rejected him, he had been trying to avoid him as much as possible. He also made sure he was actively not thinking of him or referring to him as “Nico.” He had to be “Dr. Kim” if he wanted to protect his heart. He didn’t want Dr. Kim to know just how much he hurt, deciding to stay on with the ortho team while it was still his assignment. Sure, he debated several times about switching with someone, but in the end, he decided not to. He wasn’t going to ruin his career because of one stupid guy. A stupid guy that also happened to be gorgeous and sexy and who made him weak in the knees…but none of that mattered. That’s what he had to keep telling himself at least.

Deep in thought about his options, Levi didn’t even realize Dr. Kim coming up behind him.

“Hey Schmitt!” Dr. Kim seemed to be acting like nothing happened between them.

“Hi Dr. Kim,” Levi responded, not because he wanted to talk to him, but because it was the polite thing to do.

“You can call me Nico, you know,” Dr. Kim said.

“Pshhh,” scoffed Levi. “Dr. Kim, we don’t have any kind of relationship besides work, so I don’t think that will be necessary.” Levi turned and walked away, feeling proud of himself.

But Nico, for whatever reason, wasn’t going to give up that easily. He started following Levi, not paying attention to where they were going.

“Schmitt, we don’t have to act like this towards each other! I know it might be awkward now but-”

Levi and Nico froze. Without any regard for their safety, Levi had ended up outside and Nico was right behind him. They were both so preoccupied with each other, they almost forgot about the storm that was brewing. They saw some newspapers, leaves, and maybe…a book? flying through the air in front of them. Then the huge wind gusts hit them and took them by surprise, almost knocking them down. They struggled together against the strong wind trying to figure out where to go from here. They were about equal distances from the hospital and an abandoned ambulance. Somehow, they both decided at the same time that the ambulance was their best option. They moved slowly, but as one, towards the ambulance hoping for some shelter. They climbed in and Levi slammed the door shut.

“Whew!” exclaimed Levi when they toppled into the ambulance, breathing rapidly. Levi noticed that Dr. Kim wasn’t breathing as hard as him. _Of course he’s not going to be breathing like me, he’s ripped and probably goes to the gym all the time,_ thought Levi _. Trying to walk against the wind like that was probably a walk in the park for him. Why did he have to follow me? It would have been better if—_

“Dude, this storm is gonna be insane, didn’t you watch the news reports?” Nico had interrupted Levi’s stream of thoughts, which to be honest, was probably a good thing. Levi was always staying in his head a little too much.

“Of course I saw the news. They only had it on every television in the hospital. What are you trying to say about me?” Levi didn’t want to show this much emotion, but it seemed like just talking to Dr. Kim got his blood boiling.

“I’m not trying to say anything about you. I was just asking a question. You walked outside with no regard for the weather and I don’t want to think about what might have happened to you if I hadn’t followed you out here,” Nico said.

“I think I would have been perfectly fine. Are you trying to imply that I’m out of shape and would have been swept up by the wind if-"

“I’m not trying to imply anything! Will you just accept that I care about you?” Nico replied.

Levi scoffed. “Care about me? Really? I find that hard to believe. If you cared about me you wouldn’t have kissed me like you did, rejected me, and left me in that elevator in a span of two minutes. Do you have any idea how many times I’ve replayed that two minutes over and over in my head?” Levi is now wishing he could be pacing back and forth, it would help get rid of his nervous energy. But because he’s apparently too much of a loser to think of the big picture, he’s stuck in a cramped ambulance with this ortho god he can’t stop thinking about.

“I keep trying to figure out why you did what you did. I know I don’t have any experience but I didn’t think that was reason enough to just drop someone like you did to me. Then I think maybe I’m a bad kisser and you were disgusted by-“

“Okay,” Nico interrupts. “That last part couldn’t be further from the truth.” Levi starts to blush, hoping the hot doctor won’t be able to see it in the darkness of the ambulance. “You’re a great kisser. I had been thinking about kissing you for a while, wondering what it would be like. And I finally mustered up the courage to do it.”

Levi is searching for words. “You? You…you were trying to…Hmph.” Levi cleared his throat. “You were trying to find the courage to kiss…me?”

Nico leaned closer to Levi and responded, “yes you. I know we really hadn’t talked much, but since I started here, I was noticing you and listening to you and learning about you. And I wanted to learn more. I know I didn’t show it, but I was…happy…to hear that you were on ortho for the week. It would give us more time to get to know each other. For you to see me, the way I saw you.”

“How do you see me?” Levi couldn’t help but ask.

Nico hesitated and started staring at his feet. He wasn’t sure he was ready to share his feelings like this. He was usually so stoic, trying not to show his emotions or reveal what he was thinking. “I um…I see you, um…”

“You’re beginning to sound like me now!” Levi let out a little giggle.

“Sorry, you do that to me sometimes” Nico said, trying with all his might to not wink after saying that. That was his usual move but it didn’t seem like the right time for that. “I can’t think straight around you, I just see you and think about how cute and nerdy and smart and adorable you are. What kind of person is scared of blood and goes into medicine? You apparently. Doctor Schmitt who is quirky and clumsy and stumbles over his words. I wish I could better explain what I’m thinking, but that’s all I’ve got for you right now Schmitt.” Nico looks at his feet, trying to avoid eye contact with the cute intern inches from him. He just now realized the wind was picking up and starting to shake the ambulance. Before looking up, Nico saw Levi’s outstretched hand reach towards his chin and start lifting it to meet Dr. Schmitt’s face. Nico let him.

They were looking at each other, maybe for the first time. It may have been dark and neither could see the other very well, but for once, their feelings were out in the open.

From his sitting position, Levi leaned forward, his face close enough to Nico’s to feel his breath. At the risk of complete and utter humiliation, Levi leaned further and placed his lips on Nico’s. It was a quick kiss, but it was electric.

Levi separated from Nico before it went any further, and sat back down, tapping his fingers on his lips, almost forgetting what it felt like to kiss Nico. A million thoughts started running through Levi’s mind. _How could this gorgeous man think I, Levi of all people, was cute and adorable? That’s not something I’ve ever been told in a positive way. Is he joking?_ Before he could start to process everything, he could see Nico start to stand up and move towards him. Levi puts his hand up and it ends up finding Nico’s broad chest. Levi can’t believe this guy in front of him is human and likes HIM? Temporarily distracted by Nico’s body, Levi doesn’t stop him as he continues to move closer. Before Nico can kiss him again, Levi comes to his senses and pushes against Nico’s chest again.

“No.” Nico stops in his tracks and sits back down.

“But you just-“

“Yes, I know,” Levi says. “I know I kissed you, but after you said more words than I’ve possibly ever heard from you in an entire day, my feelings just took over and I couldn’t stop myself.”

Levi can almost feel Nico wink in the darkness. “Well, why do we have to stop now?” Nico asks.

Before any more kissing, Levi needs some answers.

“Despite me disagreeing with most of your assessments of myself,” Levi stated, interrupting the moment Nico thought they were having, “I still don’t get how or why really, you rejected me after kissing me and making me…feel…things.” Now it was Levi’s turn to look away. He didn’t want to tell Nico all of this information. It was too much. Nico hurt his feelings and, hormones aside, he was still angry.

“I meant what I said in the elevator. I did my coming out process and once was enough. You have to figure out what it means for you and your future. You have to tell your family. You will probably want to experiment and try new things and meet new people. I don’t want to start something with you at the beginning like this just to have you leave when you’re bored with me.”

Levi was shocked. He had never heard Nico talk this much at once. It was sincere. It was eye-opening, and Levi wanted to know more.


	2. The Other Half

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My reimagining of the aftermath of the elevator incident, slightly more from Nico's perspective this time.

Nico had spent most of the day in a haze. Of course he was paying attention to his patients and took notes on anything important Link may have talked about, but his heart was drifting off to a nerdy and cute intern that he didn’t want to be thinking about. Sure, Nico knew this intern was younger than him, but he had no idea how “new” he would turn out to be. 

Nico had been thinking about kissing Levi for a while and finally went for it and kissed him in the elevator. He never would have guessed Levi was as inexperienced as he is. The kiss left Nico wanting more. His lips had felt like they were on fire, and he could have kept going. But then they started talking.

Nico was a bit surprised that Levi had never even kissed a guy before. Sure, Nico had had many firsts in relationships, but this was not something he was sure he wanted to be a part of. Despite his concerns, he could not get his mind to think about anything else for days. And here he was, sitting across from his crush in an ambulance that was rocking from the force of the windstorm hitting Seattle. 

After Levi kissed him, all those feelings came flooding back. The tingling in his toes after kissing this cute and determined intern. The butterflies in his stomach that came from talking to Levi, especially when Levi would ramble on and on about everything and nothing at the same time. The fear of putting his heart on the line for someone so brand new to the dating world. 

“What makes you think I’d get bored with you?” Levi asked.

Levi interrupted Nico’s stream of thoughts. Nico realized he never really overthought a situation like this before. He just felt how he felt, didn’t question it, and then acted on it. But there was obviously something different about Levi. Though he couldn’t exactly pinpoint it, Nico decided to embrace it.

“Before we kissed, you had never even kissed a guy before,” Nico said.

Even in the darkness, Nico thought he could sense Levi blushing.

“Well yeah, that is true. But I just now kissed you again so technically--” 

“Levi,” Nico cut him off. “You know what I mean.”

“Okay, fine. Yes, it was the first time I kissed a guy. It was also the first time I enjoyed kissing anyone. It answered all of my questions I’ve been trying to answer since college.”

Nico perked up a little bit at that. “What do you mean?”

“In college you’re supposed to ‘find yourself,’ right?” Nico can’t help but smile at Levi’s use of the air quotes. “So I went to the parties and tried to meet people. I was terrible at it! I didn’t know what to say to most people and wasn’t sure how I was supposed to feel when talking to girls. I tried to act interested. I tried to make connections. I asked out some girls, went on a couple dates, and nothing. The rest of those 4 years were spent studying and hanging out with the few friends I was able to make.”

Nico wasn’t exactly sure what this had to do with anything, but he did like learning more about Levi. He was about to speak when Levi continued.

“After you kissed me, it all made sense; why I was no good at dating girls, why I struggled to start a relationship. I really wanted to be dating guys and kissing them. And I just wanted to kiss you again. You kissing me had made my heart beat so fast I thought it was going to explode out of my chest. Though after you left me in the elevator, it kinda felt like my heart had been ripped out. I know that probably sounds dramatic, but I went from this intense euphoria to such a low low that it did feel that bad. I--”

“Look, Levi, I never meant to hurt you like that.”

“I appreciate you saying that,” Levi responded.

“I was just scared,” Nico admitted.

“Scared?” Levi questioned. “Of what?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoping to have another chapter soon!


	3. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 of my reimagining of the aftermath of the elevator incident

Levi was kind of shocked by the conversation he was having with Dr. Kim. Okay, with Nico. Sure, he had planned on never speaking to him again if he could help it. But, now that they ended up in this ambulance together, with potentially nowhere to go for a little while, he was enjoying it. His crush was continuing to develop and he felt those butterflies in his stomach again. This was all new, but exciting to him. 

And the amount of words coming out of Nico’s mouth was truly unbelievable. After working together for a little while, Levi knew that Nico was basically a man of few words, if any at all. He was enjoying this other side of Nico, this vulnerable side he hadn’t seen before.

“I’m scared of getting my heart broken,” Nico replied.

Nico’s admission surprised Levi. “S- seriously?” Levi was trying to hide his surprise, though he’s always worn his heart on his sleeve so he blurted out the first thing that came to his mind. 

Nico just stared at him, the expression on his face even more unreadable than usual.

“I’m pretty sure you heard me,” Nico’s voice was stern. Levi was slightly taken aback by it.

“I’m sorry if I upset you. I just wasn’t expecting you to say that.”

There was an audible groan from the other side of the ambulance, but Levi couldn’t exactly see Nico’s face clearly enough to even try to guess what he was thinking. “I know I already said it, but I am sorry. Could you please just elaborate? For me?”

“Ugh Levi.” Nico stares down at his feet so Levi won’t be able to see or even sense the blush appearing on his cheeks. “Do you know how hard it’s been these last couple days? Finally kissing you and then realizing it could all blow up in my face?”

“Nico, I don’t get what you’re saying.” Levi’s thoughts were racing all over the place. Who is this guy he’s talking to? Where did the aloof and confident Nico go? What happened to the guy who left him in the elevator on the verge of tears not so long ago?

“It’s pretty simple Levi. You’ve never been in an actual romantic relationship before, right?”

Levi doesn’t want to answer. He knows that Nico knows the answer, but it’s just a little embarrassing, especially when you’re trying to convince this gorgeous, experienced guy to give you a chance. Levi accepts his fate: “right.”

“Right. So this is all brand new to you! Dating and relationships, especially with guys. I remember when this was all new to me. The last thing I wanted was to start a serious relationship. I wanted to go and see who was out there, date around. Learn about myself and who I was. Isn’t that what you want to do?”


	4. Truths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next part in my reimagining of the aftermath of the elevator incident

Levi tended to overthink things. He didn’t really feel like himself if he wasn’t overanalyzing every situation he was a part of and every word he said out loud. But now, sitting across from Nico Kim, openly talking about their feelings, his mind was kind of blank. He wasn’t planning out his next sentence. He wasn’t trying to figure out what Nico wanted to hear. He was just listening. Unfortunately, Nico was looking at him with an expectant look on his face. Boy, those eyes really seemed like they could pierce right through him.

“Well?” Nico asked, snapping Levi back to reality.

“Um…” an awkward silence filled the ambulance as Levi was trying to answer Nico’s question.

It was becoming obvious that Nico wasn’t going to help Levi. He was sitting on his side of the ambulance with his arms folded across his chest, staring at the roof and occasionally out the windows at the effects of the storm. Levi realized if he wanted to see where things could go with Dr. Kim—erm, Nico—he would need to say what he was thinking.

“I already feel like I know myself enough,” Levi answered.

“Seriously?!” Nico almost seemed to yell this out, and it was a bit of a shock to Levi.

“What? What’s wrong?” Levi questioned. Sure, he hadn’t planned that statement out in his head for very long, but it was the truth. It seemed like it was an okay thing to say, at least Levi had thought that. Nico didn’t seem to agree.

“You feel like you _know_ yourself? How long ago was it that you thought you were straight? How long would you have gone on thinking that was the case if I hadn’t let my sex drive outweigh what my brain was telling me? I don’t know how you can possibly think that.”

Levi wasn’t sure if he wanted to yell or cry.

“I…um…I don’t know.” Levi could feel some tears welling up behind his eyes. It took all of his strength to hold them back. There were so many thoughts going through his head. _I know who I am, right? Sure, I just realized I’m gay, but there’s so much more to me than that._

“There’s so much more to me than that!” Levi cried out. Tears had started falling from his eyes. He didn’t want Nico to see how much he was affected by his words, but it was no use. He was an emotional person, and words could hurt. He stared at the ground.

Now it was Nico’s turn to look surprised. Maybe it was the tears he hadn’t expected, maybe it was what Levi had blurted out.

“Levi.” Nico’s tone was kind, his voice sounded sweet. Levi looked up at Nico, eyes turning red and cheeks wet from tears.

“I’m sorry.”

“For what?” Levi questioned. He felt himself taking a few steps backwards after all the progress they had made in the ambulance, but anger was taking over and making him defensive. He was starting to wonder if this was all a big mistake.

“For a lot of things,” Nico answered.

“Go on,” Levi said.


	5. Who I Am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter in my reimagining of what happened after the elevator incident

Nico definitely wasn’t used to sharing his feelings. He actually tried to say the least amount of words out loud and let his actions speak for themselves. That was why, when he was finally alone in the elevator with Levi Schmitt, he didn’t even say what he was thinking, and instead went in for a kiss. In the moment, it felt like a good decision. But here he was now, making his crush cry. 

Nico did really feel bad for making Levi cry. That was obviously not his intention. But in his attempts to protect his own heart, he might have forgotten about Levi’s heart, which he was sure was five times bigger than that of anyone he had ever met.

“Listen Levi,” Nico began. He attempted to start a sentence several times. He opened his mouth to start forming words, but then he’d close it and try again. By the second try, Levi was just staring at him. Nico knew he had to say something before he ruined this guy for any future relationships he would have.

“I…I’m sorry. I’m sorry for making you cry and hurting your feelings,” Nico admitted.

“Is that all?” Levi questioned. Nico could sense a slight edge to Levi’s voice, wondering if there was more for him to apologize for.

“Um…I think so?” Nico responded.

“How about apologizing to me for thinking that being gay is all there is to me?” Levi asked.

“Yeah, I know that. I never said that.”

“Yes you did,” Levi counters. “I said I know myself pretty well and you suggested that just because I am now realizing I’m gay, I don’t actually know.”

“That is definitely not--”

“Well let me tell you something, Dr. Kim,” Levi interrupted. 

Nico looked taken aback, but maybe now, Levi had his attention.

Levi was finally finding his voice. Being gay was only one small part of himself. Maybe it was time Nico learned more about him.

“I know who I am. I’m a geek who played Dungeons and Dragons with the same group of nerdy friends all through high school and actually had fun with it. I’m the guy who dropped his glasses into a patient! I’m a guy who really wants to do well and become a surgeon all the while being grossed out by blood. I’m a guy who avoids situations that make me uncomfortable. I’m fiercely loyal to my friends. I’m definitely a little dense when it comes to romance, but…” Levi hesitates to finish this sentence. He looks up at Nico who is seemingly staring straight into his soul. Nico’s gaze and focus on him makes him want to continue. He looks down before finishing his thoughts, not wanting Nico to see him blush. “I am also someone who likes to learn, and is willing to learn, if someone wants to teach me.”


	6. Taking Chances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter in my reimagining of what happened after the elevator incident

Levi is actually quite shocked that he kept Nico’s attention for his entire speech. At least he was able to say everything on his mind without Nico or anything else interrupting him. Now it was just a matter of waiting for Nico to respond. Nico was just staring at Levi, his facial expression unreadable.

“What are you thinking?” Levi interrupted the silence.

“Well, my first thought is that I really want to kiss you,” Nico responded.

Levi felt a smile creeping over his face. Eventually it was extending from one ear to the other and he wasn’t trying to hide it. He decided to go for it, and started standing up and moving towards Nico, but Nico responded by lowering his head, staring at his feet, and putting his head in his hands. Levi sat back down, feeling a bit defeated. He really tried to put himself out there, and now he was feeling rejected. He really wanted to leave the ambulance. Then he realized, nothing was keeping him in there…except the windstorm, which he wasn’t sure could do any more damage than Nico had provided this evening. He started to stand up from his sitting position, when Nico started talking.

“Everything you just said reminded me of why I was so into you to begin with, and my first instinct was, I gotta kiss this guy! But then I remembered why I didn’t want this to go any further in the first place.”

Levi was getting really tired of these mixed signals. New to the gay dating world or not, someone telling you they want to kiss you should have been pretty cut and dry.

“Ugh Nico! Seriously make up your mind! I can’t do this back and forth anymore!” All of Levi’s frustrations came pouring out. He didn’t want to be considered the loser right now. He didn’t want Nico to keep thinking he could act like this towards him. “I’ve told you who I am, I’ve basically told you I want you, I don’t know what more I can do.”

Nico’s heart and head were fighting back and forth on which one to follow. Though part of him just wanted to jump right into this relationship, he knew there had to be some kind of conversation between him and Levi before his feelings got any stronger.

“I’m sorry I’m making you feel that way Levi,” Nico admitted. Levi hated the way Nico said his name, making his insides melt like butter. When Nico said his name, Levi almost started to forget how angry Nico had made him.

“Levi, from the beginning, when you said you hadn’t kissed a guy before, I was reminded of myself when I first realized I liked guys.”

“Nico, I’m failing to see what the problem is here.”

“When I first came out, the last thing I wanted was to start a relationship. I wanted to be free to meet people and figure out where I belong in this world. How I fit in. I can’t just expect you to date me, or to be in a relationship with me or whatever when you haven’t had that chance.”


	7. Finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter, where they make some progress!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had been switching back and forth between point of view, but this chapter is from Levi's point of view again, because I think it's important. Feedback is appreciated!

Levi still was having a hard time believing that the man he’d been talking to in the ambulance this whole time was the man of few words that he would occasionally catch winking at him or making comments that would make his head spin and wonder all day. But man, he was still so attracted to Nico. 

“So let me get this straight,” Levi began, as he saw Nico start to snicker. “Okay, obviously there was no pun intended. But seriously, you have been pushing me away because you think I should want the same things you did when you came out?”

Nico only nodded and stared at his feet. Levi thought he noticed a frown on Nico’s face.

“I think we’ve established that we aren’t the same person,” Levi said.

Nico finally looked up and stared at Levi. Even in the darkness of the ambulance, Levi felt those eyes on him and got this tingly feeling from head to toe. Levi continued, “so just because that’s what you wanted, doesn’t mean it’s what I want. Maybe I’m new to all of this, but shouldn’t I get a say in what I want?”

“Well, yeah I guess—“ Nico started.

“Right,” Levi interjected. “Maybe I can discover ‘who I am” with you! Maybe I like you and don’t want to date other people! Maybe I am so unbelievably attracted to you that I daydream about you all the time! Maybe I am an adult and make my own decisions! Maybe—“

At this point, Nico leaned over and placed his lips on Levi’s, soft and tender. The kiss seemed to end as quickly as it started when Nico pulled back and sat back down. It took Levi a while to realize this and open his eyes. He couldn't help but feel a little defeated again. Nico just couldn't keep doing this to him.

Levi was trying to not let his anger and frustration show on his face. “Why’d you stop?” Levi asked, trying to keep it simple.

Nico was blushing again. “I just wanted to make sure you know that I never stopped wanting to date you or be with you or whatever. I just didn’t want to take advantage of you or anything.”

“I appreciate that Nico, I really do --"

"You just called me Nico," Nico pointed out, and Levi loved how he probably could have seen those pearly whites from a mile away with how big Nico smiled.

"Yeah, I did. You're not just Dr. Kim to me, no matter how much I pretended that was the case." Now it was Levi's turn to smile wide. "Look, Nico, you are not taking advantage of me. Things can change for anyone at any time. And right now, I know what I want." Levi couldn't help but lick his lips before saying what he wanted to next. "And I’ll prove it.”

With all the courage he could muster up -- without hurling the little lunch he was able to eat between rounds into the ambulance -- Levi stood up – mostly anyway. He had to bend his neck just a bit so his head wouldn’t hit the roof of the ambulance. He took the two baby steps to get closer to Nico where he could almost feel his breath on him, which sent chills down his spine. He lifted his hands and placed them on Nico’s cheeks (secretly admiring his jawline), took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and moved his lips towards Nico’s. When his lips connected with Nico’s, he felt butterflies in his stomach and warm all over. And to his surprise and sheer joy, Nico finally didn’t pull away.


End file.
